In view of safety concerns, most conventional power outlets are equipped with safety switches for making/opening the circuit or protection covers for avoiding a danger of mistakenly touching. However, such improvements adversely affect ease of use.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional power outlet 1 and a plug 2 are illustrated. The power outlet 1 includes at least two female contacts 11 and at least two slots 12. The plug 2 includes a base 21 and at least two contact prongs 22. Typically, users hold the base 21 of a plug 2, overcoming friction forces between the female contacts 11 and contact prongs 22 of the plug 2 and elastic forces from the female contacts 11 as inserting contact prongs 22 into the female contacts 11.
Similarly, users hold the base 21 thereof and overcome friction forces between the female contacts 11 and contact prongs 22 of the plug 2, and then the plug 2 is removed from the power outlet 1. If the power outlet 1 is movable rather than being embedded in the wall or table, users have to hold the power outlet 1 using one hand and remove the plug 2 therefrom using the other hand. This leads to inconvenience of use.
Furthermore, because the female contacts 11 of the power outlet 1 are permanently connected to the power supply, such that electric shock may easily occur when contacting with electrically conductive objects.
Accordingly, an improved power outlet with greater ease and safety of insertion is still desirable.